


Anyone who has consumed a dog’s heart pills during seasons of passion

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [34]
Category: When Night is Falling (1995)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Anyone who has consumed a dog’s heart pills during seasons of passion

Camille felt as if her heart would give out, it was beating so. Nothing she did slowed its beat, the pounding in her blood, between her legs. In desperation, she even swallowed some of Bob’s medicine (certainly the poor thing would not be needing it anymore) but not even that could contain the animal beating of her heart. She fancied she could hear it in her ears, the lub dub chanting of one name: Pet-ra, Pet-ra, Pet-ra.


End file.
